What she is really thinking about?
by S.M wane
Summary: Kenichi is wondering what Miu is thinking when they spar. An insight to her mysterious mind.He would never guess it at all! Kenichi X Miu


**What she's really thinking about?**

Pairing: Kenichi X Miu

One -shot

* * *

Ryouzanpaku dojo 's training room

Afternoon

It was that time of the day again. The average looking guy with raven curls sticking out at the side of his head in a "Shirahama" fashion took a deep breath as he entered the depilated training room. He was wearing his white "ki" and he had bundled up his wrists in the Muay thai manner. The beautiful blonde with a much defined body contours walked cheerfully in.

Her most eye catching feature was her asserts.

It was a constant wonder to him how Miu-san could have such a great body even though she did training everyday. Shouldn't training make them have a "Flatter" body?

"Kenichi-san, are you ready?" She smiled warmly. Her blue eyes were sparkling with great excitement.

He sighed inwardly, Miu-san just loves sparring.

He fisted one of his hands and left the other open in a defensive stance as he stared intensely at the beautiful blonde in front of him, waiting for the attack that was going to happen anytime soon.

How he would love to look into her enigmatic yet simple mind at this point of time! Well,so that he could at least just touch her once during their spar and naturally, to know if she was attracted to him too. After all they have been through so much together. They fought back to back in D and D matches, together as comrades in daily skirmishes and yet he did not understand her.

What would he give to know her mind?

"Kenichi-san, are you ready?" She asked joyfully as she prepared herself for their fight.

How I love the way he looks when he spars, she thought meekly as she looked approvingly at her opponent. His muscles were lean and well defined from the crazy training his masters put him through every day. She could see his leg and arm muscles bulge out sensuously as he held himself in his defensive stance.

Her blue eyes wander up to his male cleavage which could be seen from the low V neckline of his Ki. His body was gorgeous, not so scarily muscular like her grandfather or Akisame but lean.

He had strong broad shoulders. Shoulders, she thought admiringly,that were strong enough to support a taxing ideological battle that true martial arts are about the heart rather than ruthless killing. Someone who could protect her if the needs arises, she thought embarassingly.

Her heart beat wildly when she finally into those serious onyx eyes. He was looking at her as if she was the one girl in the entire world. She could only see herself reflected in those determined black orbs. His intense look made her blood warm.

How outrageously sexy he looks, she thought. Kisara was right; he was something to look at if you know what to look for.

Suddenly a small voice at the back of her head spoke.

She wasn't the only one who knew that. Many stunning girls like Ma Renka was attracted to him.

Suddenly the image of the Chinese girl with bells hugging Kenichi's arm intimately came into her mind.

She saw red.

The dormant anger that she had an excellent control was triggered.

She impulsively attacked him without holding back.

They began their graceful yet fatal dance of blows, with her taking the aggressive stance. He was trying his best to create his Seikuken circle toward her intense, accurate and decisive blows that rained mercilessly on him. She wasn't holding back a slightest bit he thought as he looked into her blue eyes. They were dull with the desire to kill. He could only parry her attacks, blow by blow, with no opportunity to close into her.

Was that 6 punches or 10 punches in a throw? He thought as he shifted quickly aside to evade from those blows. Thank goodness he had managed to activate his Seikuken circle. He could have died from her strong blows!

She had no weakness, none that he could take advantage of.

If his thoughts could wander at that point of time, they would drift to how intimate they were physically.

She was but a few centimetres from her, if he had the time to pause, he would be able to feel her warm breath on him and take in her sweet scent.

Her long blonde hair had rubbed boldly across him several times as she leapt or warded his blows. Her beautiful body had brushed unnoticeably a few times against his body as they exchanged blows.

He could become hard if he had realised!

Her overwhelming rage began to fade slightly away, clearing her wrath clouded mind as she focused on her opponent. She could see the beads of sweat forming on his face as he actively tried to dodge her fatal and fast blows.

The slow and inexperience Miu began to experience something different about their fight. She didn't understand the strange longing to constantly spar with Kenichi. She had always blamed her enthusiasm on her desire to see Kenichi improve by leaps and bounds so that he would not lose easily to his opponents of Yomi.

Well, she had the responsibilty to keep him alive , didn't she? How could he survive if he did not improve through constant sparring?

Now, she had other thoughts about her overzealous needs to spar with him.

She couldn't take her eyes off his onyx eyes that was gleaming with determination.

He was so much a man since I first met him.

Kenichi Shirahama was now so different from the guy she first met back then.

At that point of time, he was just a rather weak and cowardly boy who always intrigues her with his strange character and his strong moral values.

Now, he was man enough to hold firm to his values.

Her heart raced at the thought of it.

The petite blonde leapt gracefully over him and tried to attack a small opening of his Seikuken.

Wow, he had managed to be serious enough to create a Seikuken!She admired excitedly.

Finally, she saw a spot that was not within his control. It was growing smaller and smaller by the second but it was still a weakness in his Seikuken circle. Without a second thought, she did a straight punch through the weakness of his Seikuken circle.

The Seikuken circle is a circle in which the user had full control of, in another word, he could effectively dodge, neutralize in the circle without a sweat.

However, it could have a weakness, something like a hole in the amour. If the opponent was patient and quick enough to spot it, then he or she would be able to break through the circle.

That was what Miu was doing exactly.

The strong blow caught him fully on his hard chest and impact knocked him back. She watched with absolute shock in her blue eyes as he flew across the long wooden room onto the wall.

"Kenichi!" She screamed.

Her heart had stopped at the moment she saw him fly across the large room.

For once, she was not worried about the high and unaffordable expenses it would require to fix the wall but the guy who was flying straight for it.

He looked like he was going to crash into the wall.

She held her breath.

At the very last second, he recovered from her blow and gracefully did a backward roll and stood in his fighting stance. She watched him eased out of his stance as she dashed across the room to his side.

"Are you aright?" She asked hands were anxiously clenched in tight small fists as she examined him with deep worry. She looked like she was about to tear.

With his trademark goofy smile plastered on his face, Kenichi grinned cheerfully, "Well I'm alright. After all you were hitting a guy that would definitely get gold if there was a backward roll event in Olympics." His onyx eyes were sparkling with joy. He was back to his playful and cheerful self as if nothing had happened to him.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Kenichi-san ,You scared me for a moment there!"

He scratched his head in his endearing manner as he laughed embarrassingly, "Miu-san is so focus on sparring. Miu-san never holds back. Thank goodness you don't have as much strength as Appachai -sensei."

Her face turned red with embarrassment. _Kenichi- kun, you would not want to know what I was exactly focusing about ._

With a shy smile , she turned meekly away from him as she went out to prepare dinner for everyone while images of him were flooding her mind.

"Looking forward to tomorrow's spar, Kenichi-san." She called excitedly as she hurried out of the room.

**A/N : Hi everyone! Thank you for giving my first fiction for Kenichi a chance. I hope you enjoy it. Please comment on how I can improve! I'm planning to write a longer story on Kenichi and Miu in the near future. Look out for the next one!**


End file.
